


The Day Off

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Lestrade is delighted it's Saturday morning and he doesn't have to get up, because it's a day off.





	The Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Greg sighed, stretched, rejoiced in the fact it was Saturday morning and he didn’t need to get up, rolled over to hug Sherlock, and face planted onto the pillow. 

The one day he was entitled to a lie in, and Sherlock had gone and got up!

The door opened, and Sherlock came in.  “Coffee,” he said.

“Thank you, but you didn’t have to get up,” Greg grumbled.  “I’d have waited.”

“It’s eleven o’clock.  I wasn’t going to lie in bed listening to you snore all morning.”

“Oh!”  Greg waved his arm in the direction of the window.  Sherlock correctly interpreted the vague gesture and opened the curtains.  “It does look bright out there.”

Sherlock sighed.  “As I said, it’s gone eleven.”

Greg sat up and accepted the coffee gratefully.  “What do you want to do today?”  He paused, and added, “Well, the rest of the day?”

“Take a walk in the park?”

“With ice creams?”

“Naturally.  You were muttering about some sort of get together at the Windsor Castle.”

“Hmm.  I could send my apologies.  Say that something came up.”

“They either won’t believe you, or will send a very rude reply.”

“I don’t care.  I’m the boss, if I can think of better things to do than go drinking with that lot, then they can put up with it.  I have to put up with them all week!”

“So what do you want to do instead?”

“That nice Italian place had an offer on if you order before seven.  Would you have …”  Greg ground to a halt as Sherlock imperiously held his hand up, then he added, “It was just a thought.”

“One which I anticipated.  I’ve therefore booked a table for 6.30.”

“Of course you have, you cocky git!”

“And after all the excitement of the day, I think an early night might be in order.”

Greg laughed.  “Strangely enough, that was exactly what I was thinking!”

 


End file.
